


A Stubbly Pleasure

by Allerleirauh



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allerleirauh/pseuds/Allerleirauh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian gets a shave and a bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stubbly Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: shaving / depilation

_You’re such a fool. A fool and an expert for letting yourself be manoeuvred into the most bizarre and uncomfortable situations,_ Julian thinks ruefully as he scratches his chin. There is a very noticeable stubble adorning it right now. Earlier in the day both Sisko and Kira have made none too flattering remarks about it, causing him to fumble for words, for any feasible explanation as long as it wasn't the true one. Because in truth he's allowed himself to be talked into this by Garak and now he has second thoughts about the wisdom of the whole idea.

 

It all began three days ago. He and Garak had shared an absolutely fabulous lunch. Julian had been so pleased with himself. His own wit had been sparkling, so much so that Garak had even remarked on it. Oh, and hadn't it caused Julian to react like a preening cockerel. One conversation topic had followed the other until they’d arrived at discussing the very different evolutionary paths their respective species had taken in their development.

It was a topic Julian knew a lot about, and he had launched into a whole series of short lectures with Garak mostly playing the part of a raptly-listening audience. Julian had just been in the process of sharing some of his truly fascinating insights about the merits of hair versus scales, when Garak had shocked him into complete stillness.

Casually, and without breaking eye-contact or making any other attempt to interrupt Julian’s lecturing, Garak had suddenly leaned close. Reaching out with his right hand, he had caressed Julian's left cheek and, following Julian’s jaw, had softly run his fingers under his chin before Garak withdrew his hand again.

Julian had felt utterly lost at that moment, the gesture coming so entirely out of the blue, shocking him into silence by causing wildly conflicting emotions. A very insistent voice in his mind immediately screamed at him to run, to get away from a situation that might turn very dangerous very fast. On the other side, he could barely stop himself from following the withdrawing hand with his head just to prolong the contact. It wasn't a new dilemma for him, but the suddenness of its appearance had sent his heart hammering in an instant.

As a result he had just sat there, frozen to the spot. _And most likely you've given your trademark 'Bambi in the headlights' impression that Jadzia has called 'cute' just a couple of days ago_. He remembered that he had winced inwardly. He had no trouble playing cute in the right circumstances, but with Garak? The concept seemed highly dangerous, though the accompanying thrill was impossible to ignore either.

Garak had interrupted his inner debate. "May I ask you a favour, Doctor?"

The question had sounded polite and innocent, but Julian knew that those were the most dangerous ones. He had only nodded, still tongue-tied and at least sure of one thing - not saying anything at this point might be the safest thing to do.

"I'm utterly fascinated by the facial hair your species has. As you know, Cardassians don't have beards. Would you stop removing yours for a while? Not for long, I'm just curious to see you with a beard, that’s all." He had put on one of his most charming smiles.

The smile had caused Julian's heart to do a strange flip-flop. Yet Julian had hesitated at first, but when Garak had reasoned that it would be really for the good cause of interspecies understanding, Julian had felt unable to say 'No'.

 

Now, however, things feel very, very different. Again Julian lets his hand wander over his stubbly cheek; by now it’s an almost unconscious gesture, a tribute to the frequent itch he’s had to endure during the last days. He's on his way to Garak's quarters. During today's lunch the Cardassian has asked him to come there in the evening, telling him that he'd like to take a good look at Julian's stubble one last time. He has also promised a reward, and the mention caused a not unpleasant flutter in Julian's stomach.

Having arrived at Garak's quarters, he presses the door chime. It seems to take Garak eons to answer, but when he finally does, he greets Julian with an amiable smile and ushers him in with a wide and welcoming gesture.

Julian is puzzled to see a piece of white cloth being draped over Garak's left shoulder. He looks at Garak's quarters for clues to that strange attire. He's been here before and at first they appear to be mostly the same. The temperature is slightly higher, the lights a little bit dimmer than usual, but at a second glance a chair catches his attention. It's set out prominently in the middle of the room and there's a table nearby. On the table seem to lie some objects, but they are covered by another cloth and hidden from his view.

"Come, my dear Doctor," Garak says, taking Julian by the arm and leading him towards the chair.

From one second to the other Julian feels afraid. He doesn't know why, but the whole set-up has something sinister all of the sudden. He stops, all his muscles tensing up, and pulls his arm free.

"What is this about, Garak?" he asks.

"Why Doctor, as I told you when we started this little experiment, it's all about my curiosity to observe that growth of facial hair you're sporting now. Since you've obliged my request so graciously and with such good humour, I've decided to offer you a gesture of my gratitude. I've done some research and I'm offering you a shave."

Garak smiles at him brilliantly and once again waves invitingly at the chair.

"Just a shave?" Julian asks, and now he hates the tone of suspicion that has crept into his voice.

Garak smile turns from genial to slightly insulted innocence.

"Just a shave, Doctor, but I promise you're going to enjoy it." His smile widens, and when he once again grabs Julian's elbow, Julian relents and lets himself be led to the chair.

Garak presses him down gently and then turns to the table, pulling the cloth away. Shaking it out, he turns back to Julian. He drapes it around Julian's neck, letting it fall over his chest. For a second Julian is confused. He looks at the objects on the table, recognizes at least some of them and then it dawns on him.

"You're going to give me a wet shave?" Julian asks with some incredulity. The method is so antiquated; he's never tried it himself.

Garak gives him an reproachful look. "Of course, Doctor. I've done quite an extensive research, and there's simply no other way to do this properly, don't you think?" He smiles again and turns to his quarter's replicator, ordering something that Julian doesn't understand. When he turns back to Julian, he's holding another smaller cloth. It's softly steaming and Julian wonders briefly what it's for, until it's unceremoniously dropped on his face.

It's almost too hot and he flinches, instinctively raising his hands to get it off, only to find them captured by Garak's.

"Oh, no, Doctor. This has to stay on for a little while. Believe me, it's just for your own good."

Julian shivers at the sensation: the hot cloth that covers his face, effectively blinding him, the touch of Garak's hands holding his own, and the knowledge that Garak is leaning over him now. Once again his sense of danger shrills, but this time he squashes it, his natural curiosity easily drowning any other concerns.

Garak's hands let go, and he can hear Garak moving to the replicator again.

"Tarkealean tea, extra sweet," Garak says.

He comes back to Julian and gently lifts the now slightly cooler cloth from Julian's face. Instead Garak hands him the tea and Julian gratefully takes a sip, though his attention is soon drawn to the preparations Garak is taking up now.

Picking up a small bowl, a small block of some unidentifiable substance, and a small knife, he chips some pieces of the substance into the bowl. He adds some water and picks up a fat, stumpy brush.

"That's shaving soap, right?" Julian asks. By now his curiosity is fully awakened. He's fascinated to see Garak expertly whipping up the chips of soap and the water until the bowl is completely filled with a white foam. It smells of mint and Julian wonders at the texture and how it will feel on his skin. He also wonders, where and when Garak has acquired the knowledge about shaving, but he doesn't ask. Instead he returns his attention back to the bowl. It looks almost like a bowl full of cream now, and his anticipation rises.

He doesn't have to wait long before Garak relieves him of his now empty tea-cup and presses him back into the chair’s backrest, slightly changing its angle to a more leaning position.

"Relax, Doctor," he says and starts to apply the soap to the lower half of Julian's face.

The sensation is amazing. The soft brush glides over Julian's stubbly skin and the foam is warm and creamy as it's applied to his cheeks and chin. It tickles at his throat making him chuckle, and, without thinking, his tongue slips out, taking a taste of the foam.

He grimaces instantly, the taste, of course, being awful, soapy, and stingy. Again without thinking, he sticks his tongue out of his mouth. This time he flinches in earnest when in turn Garak drops a piece of chocolate on Julian’s tongue, then gives it a flick with his forefinger, causing Julian to pull his tongue back and shut his mouth abruptly.

He gives Garak a slightly indignant and questioning glance who stands before him, shaking his head and grinning.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist the temptation to lick at it. But I warn you, from now on that lovely mouth of yours should stay shut," he cautions.

Julian nods silently. He's startled again, though he doesn't know if Garak's prediction of his behaviour or Garak's mentioning of his 'lovely mouth' worries him more.

Whatever it is, both take a backseat in Julian's mind when Garak, obviously satisfied with his soaping up, sets down the bowl and instead picks up a straight razor that looks absolutely terrifying. It's a very old fashioned model, and the steel glimmers in the quarter's lighting.

Julian is more than worried now, he's acutely alarmed, and he's sure it shows, because Garak chuckles as he moves close to Julian's side.

Garak's voice is smooth as silk when he says, "Don't worry, Doctor. I've always been very good with a knife, though I wouldn't recommend any sudden movements." His accompanying smile is anything but predatory.

Of course it's far too late to run now, so Julian acquiesces to his fate and meekly moves his head to the side when Garak tells him to do so. To his surprise and considerable relief, though he really shouldn't have expected anything else, Garak seems to know exactly what he's doing.

The sharp blade glides over Julian's skin. The movement is slightly scratchy, as is the sound, but the foam makes it an almost indecently pleasurable experience. Garak works with short passes, clean-shaving first Julian's right cheek and jaw, then his left. The excess foam and remnants of stubble he scrapes off on the bowl's rim and on the cloth on his shoulder.

Twice during the process he stops and picks up a narrow block with a grainy and a leathery surface. Moving the blade back and forth rapidly, he tells Julian that stropping the blade occasionally is essential if one aims for a really close shave. It makes Julian wonder again where Garak might have picked up this skill, and this time he _does_ ask.

"Oh, you know how it is in life. Somewhere along the way," Garak answers evasively, and Julian just sighs. He wasn’t expecting a definite answer, but still he's a little bit disappointed.

He's surprized out of his thoughts when Garak's left hand presses against his forehead, keeping him still while Garak starts to work first on his chin, then the small area between Julian's nose and his mouth. Garak seems very close. He has been before, too, but somehow Julian notices it more acutely now, and suddenly he feels very warm. Garak's hand that is gently guiding his head now, or pressing against Julian's skin to ease the blade's glide seems even warmer. He realizes that he can feel Garak's breath on his face and suddenly his perception of the situation changes completely. Before, he has enjoyed a very personal, but simply pleasurable experience. Now there's a definite eroticism in what they are doing, in what Garak is doing to him. It makes Julian squirm and of course Garak reacts by gripping his head even tighter.

"Really Doctor, you _must_ hold still," Garak reminds him. He draws back a little to give Julian a scrutinizing look. Julian is instantly sure that Garak has caught the change in his perception, because the predatory smile makes another appearance. He wants to groan in frustration, and, of course, right now his cock decides to give a first twitch, declaring its interest in this turn of events.

When Garak continues his shave, Julian tries to determine if the cloth that Garak has placed on him is at least covering his crotch, because he knows that things will most likely get worse now. Having made the connection, his mind and body are firmly set now to deal with every sensation and every touch as erotic foreplay. His only escape will be the end of the procedure, and all he can do until then is trying to keep at least shreds of his dignity intact.

Garak has moved to his throat in the meantime. His left hand rests against Julian's chin, making sure that Julian stretches his throat as far as possible. The position is utterly vulnerable and Julian feels his pulse race. Garak must feel it, too, or perhaps he can even see the thumbing of his carotid artery.

"There's really no need to be nervous, Doctor," Garak says soothingly. But as if to call himself a liar, Julian feels a sharp prick at his throat.

It is followed by a self-deprecatory "Oh, Dear," by Garak. He pulls back, saying, "It's just a nick, Doctor. Wait, I have an Alum-stick somewhere." He lets his gaze wander over the table, but he turns back to Julian empty-handed.

"Hmm, I must have misplaced it, but there's a method that works probably even better." Suddenly he leans in very close and while Julian is still wondering what Garak's up to, he feels the Cardassian's tongue dart over the injured patch of his skin, and Julian is lost. It's just too much and it's only by biting his tongue that he suppresses a whimper.

When Garak pulls back, he seems to be completely unperturbed of course. He casually pops another piece of chocolate in his own mouth and smiles. Julian is breathing shallowly now. He feels hot and his pants are far too tight, but looking down he sees that the cloth is actually covering any signs of his arousal. He's grateful for even the smallest favours.

When Garak leans in again, Julian hastily tilts his head back, baring his throat, willing to do anything to bring this shave to an end. It takes Garak only a handful of passes and he is indeed finished. He wipes the last remnants of foam off Julian's face, and proclaiming it to be the finishing touch, he softly pats Julian's face with an aftershave. Julian doesn't know what it is, there's alcohol in it obviously, and the smell is fresh and sharp, but otherwise unidentifiable. The cloth around his neck is pulled away and Garak looks at him with satisfaction.

"Well?" Garak asks.

For a moment Julian doesn't know what's expected of him. As the cloth has been pulled away, he's brought his hands down into his lap. Unfortunately, Garak seems to expect him to check on Garak's work, but right now he doesn't want to raise his hands, not if his life depended on it.

He sees Garak's slight smirk and suddenly risking his life doesn't seem so bad, but it's too late. Garak takes a half step forward, steps between Julian's parted legs, and then he leans really close. Before Julian realizes what's going on, he feels the Cardassians cheek softly rub against his own. He remains absolutely motionless, even when Garak slightly pulls back to look at him.

"Smooth as silk," Garak announces and leans back in again. This time however it's not his cheek that is pressed to Julian's, but Garak's mouth that starts to deliver soft kisses both to Julian's cheek and jaw. It's too much and at the same time it's far too little. Julian's mind is whirling. He has closed his eyes and he feels totally unable to come to a decision what to do. He's still somewhat afraid, and so aroused he's almost ready to beg.

It's when Garak's mouth touches his own that something inside him snaps and suddenly he's free. Finally his hands come up and he buries them in Garak's hair and at his neck. Julian holds tight, deepening their kiss. Whatever happens now, he won't let go. This is right and it is his - his claim and his treasure to keep.

Far too soon, Garak pulls back again. For a long moment he just looks at Julian as if he's grappling with a decision of his own. Then he says, "Come to bed."

END


End file.
